


Happy Birthday, Tenko! - (Himiko x Tenko)

by Froggy_Dan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy oneshot, Girls Kissing, Himiko fast af, Himiko loves her lady, Oneshot, TenMiko, Tenko is a blushing mess, They are so cute, birthday fic, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy_Dan/pseuds/Froggy_Dan
Summary: In which Himiko realizes she should probably get her future girlfriend a good birthday present.Birthday fic I wrote for Tenko last year that I thought I should upload because holy hot damn, it's so fucking cute.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Happy Birthday, Tenko! - (Himiko x Tenko)

Himiko raced through the hallway of the dorms, all the students who recognized her shocked at her speed and determination. She rounded a sharp left, the gift bag in her hand almost leaving her hand. She ran by, counting the dorm room numbers, until she saw it.

373

That was Tenko's dorm.

Earlier that day, she hadn't known it was the girls birthday. People were going around celebrating it and getting her gifts, and Himiko had done nothing. Once she learned it was in fact Tenko's birthday, she raced to get her a few gifts and then raced all the way to Tenko's dorm.

To be honest, everyone knew Tenko was crushing on the short girl. What they didn't know was that, over much time and consideration, and a few certain events, Himiko had come to like her as well.

She knocked on the door, a look of determination on her face. Tenko yelled "One second!" then walked to the door. She could tell Tenko had looked through the peephole as she heard a small gasp and squeal. The door whipped open to reveal a smiling Chabashira, her long, sleek, atrous hair undone and simply hanging down, eau-de-nil ribbon forgotten.

"Hey, Himiko! Come in, come in!" She said cheerfully, holding open the door. Her dorm was the same size as everyone else's. A small entryway, the bedroom, and 2 doors. One to the bathroom, and one small empty room that's supposed to be "dedicated to the student's Ultimate". Most people just used it as a large closet. Tenko had actually made hers into a mini aikido training center.

Himiko walked in and took off her shoes, plopping down onto Tenko's large, soft bed. Tenko sat down next to her, still smiling.

"So, uh, what brings you here!?" Tenko asked, her smaragdine eyes shining with excitement. She already knew the answer.

Himiko looked away and blushed just a bit. "Well, I heard it was your birthday and i felt really bad for not getting you anything, so... I got you something." She said, holding out the giftbag to Tenko.

Why, Tenko looked like she could cry. She held the giftbag and looked down at it with utter adoration. Whatever it was, she would love it.

She pulling the stuffing paper from the bag and lifted out the first item.

It was a beautiful indigo Hakama. Something she had always wanted, but for some reason never gotten.

Now she was crying. She wiped a single tear from her eye, grin on her face. "H-Himiko!! You really didn't have to do this, but thank you!! I love it!!!" She enthusiastically said, smiling down at himiko.

Himiko smirked back up at her. "Nyeeeeh, its no problem. But... that's not your only gift." She said.

Tenko looked shocked. She reached into the bag and found nothing more that could be called a gift.

Wait-wait, there was a card on the bottom! Makes sense why she didn't initally find it.

She took it out, putting the bag on the floor and observing the card. She could see Himiko's handwriting that said "to the beautiful Tenko Chabashira." 

Tenko was blushing like crazy, her cheeks becoming almost as testecious as Himiko's hair. She delicately opened it without a word, pulling out the card. It was covered in aeneous colored glittery designs and was clearly handmade by Himiko. She opened up the card.

"To Tenko"

"Happy birthday, Tenko!  
I'm not really sure what to write in here so I'll just get to the point. Getting you one plain gift isn't enough. You've been so nice and kind to me, and you've helped me out in so many ways, so I'm gonna try and repay the favor. Can we go out on a date sometime soon?"

-Himiko

Tenko couldn't even speak. She sat there with her mouth agape. Himiko just asked her on a birthday date.

Himiko smiled. "Well, what about it?" She asked, moving closer to Tenko.

Tenko looked at her, still in shock.

Suddenly, she softly grabbed the mage's face kissed it, backing off quickly.

"YES!!! Himiko, let's go out right now!" She yelled, getting up to get ready. She was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

Himiko was blushing wildly. "Uh-Uhm... Tenko... another one." She said.

"...Huh?"

Himiko sighed and took her hat off so it wouldn't get in the way. She stood up and pulled Tenko's face to meet hers once again, this time with just a bit more purpose.

They were both blushing, inexperienced messes, but that didn't stop them from having a wonderful date and mini-makeout.

**Author's Note:**

> GAHHHHHHH THEY'RE SO FREAKING CUTE I WANNA MAKE MORE FICS FOR THESE TWO LITTLE LESBIAN ASS BEANS


End file.
